Sebuah Status
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Hei, Joker, kau aneh sekali. Apalagi sikapmu yang tidak jelas itu. Apalagi... mengenai status kita. RnR?


Membuat sebuah straight pair di fandom ini. ;) Kadang saia berpikir, kenapa fandom HxH indo yaoi semua? Ya sudah... saia jadi kepikiran ngebuat HisoMachi. Mereka cocok tah? XD Begin~!

.

.

.

* * *

_SET..._

_Suara rambut yang tergerai halus. Satu kali tarikan sebuah sisir ungu._

_SETT..._

_Tarikan itu lagi. Tarikan menjuntai ke bawah. Tarikan halus. Rambut ungu yang tergerai ini._

"_Huuhh..."_

_Sebuah cermin bening. Sebuah pantulan tempat aku berkaca. Sisir ungu di genggamanku. Pemberianmu._

"_Apa statusku di matamu?"_

.

**...Sebuah Status...**

.

**Disclaimer** : Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

.

**Attention Please~!** OOC, HisoMachi, gaje inside... =w=

.

A HisoMachi fic... x3

.

_With Peace~_

.

Machi P.O.V

"Boleh aku bertanya, 'Apa statusku di matamu'?" aku bergumam sendiri. "... Hisoka?"

Hahh... lagi-lagi, bergumam sendiri. Memikirkan kejelasan sebuah status.

Kau begitu dekat denganku. Tiap misi, tiap 'permainan', tiap pertikaianmu, atau tiap keheningan, kita selalu bersama.

Ya. Sejak dulu, kita selalu bersama. Bahkan, asal kau tahu, di kesendirianku saat ini, kau ada bersamaku, dalam sisir ungu ini.

Ingat tidak? Saat kau memberiku sisir ungu ini, bahkan kau berkata bahwa rambutku begitu indah dan halus dengan senyum lebarmu.

Aku tersipu saat itu, namun kusembunyikan. Aku, yang seorang pembunuh profesional ini, yang selalu menatap dingin dan tajam—dan miskin ekspresi ini, dapat tersipu oleh karenamu—meski tak tampak.

Bahkan mereka yang berada di Genei Ryodan, menganggap statusku denganmu, 'lebih dari sahabat'. Ya, nampaknya memang begitu—bagiku.

Lalu bagimu, apa statusku?

Dan bagiku, apa statusnya?

Kenapa sebuah status begitu membingungkan dan merepotkan?

Dan lagi... kenapa pembunuh profesional sepertiku, bisa jatuh ke dalam lubang cinta?—Bukankah cinta itu terlarang dalam hukum seorang pembunuh profesional?

_Drrttt... drrttt..._

Kurasakan getaran. Ah, getaran ponselku.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ah... Machi," terdengar sebuah suara berat, namun nadanya meliuk-liuk. Sepertinya Hisoka.

"Haa... Hisoka. Mau apa?" tanyaku agak malas.

"Hm. Hebat juga kau dapat mengenali suaraku. Bisa kita bertemu?" ucapnya, membuatku mengerutkan alis.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bisa-bisa saja. Dimana kita akan bertemu?"

"Akan kujelaskan di sana. Cafe San Louis di York Shin City. Jam 14.02. Fufufu..."

"Baik,"

**===0===0===**

Aku mengenakan baju formalku. Menggerai rambut unguku, hingga tidak terikat lagi—melainkan terjuntai lurus ke bawah. Sepertinya... aku telah siap.

Kutengok jam yang terpaku di dinding. Jarumnya menunjuk ke pukul 3 sore. Hihi... aku tertawa geli dalam batin. Kalau orang biasa, pasti sudah 1 jam menunggu. Bila dia—jangankan menunggu. Sampai ke tempatnya saja belum tentu!

Ia bilang jam 14.02. Bodoh. Itu merupakan sebuah kata kunci. Sebuah kata kunci—menginisialkan bahwa Hisoka mengatakan jam 2 siang, ditambah dengan segala kegiatan 'aneh'nya, lalu tak lupa dengan tambahan 02 yang berarti akan sampai 2 jam setelahnya. Bodoh sungguh.

Sepertinya jam menunjukkan tanda bahwa aku telah layak pergi kini. Aku bergegas keluar dari kediaman rahasiaku, menuju tempat umum.

Jam 16.00. Belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupannya. Bingung sungguh. Terakhir kali dia terlambat, dia bilang bahwa karena ia harus mengumpulkan kartu-kartu '_Joker Limited Edition'_. Dasar.

Jam 17.00. Ohh... kakiku telah pegal. Dasar bodoh. Kupikir aku telah dipermainkannya. Aku pun menoleh sejenak. Dan dengan kepastian, aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh. Namun, suara itu malah datang mengganggu.

"Moshi-moshi Machi!" astaga. Suara tanpa rasa berdosa itu baru terdengar.

Aku pun menoleh padanya. Melihatnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar, dengan mata sipitnya, tak lupa dengan lambaian tangannya.

PLAK!

Tanganku dengan mulusnya mampu memberi sebuah tamparan di pipi Hisoka. Walau nampaknya, ia tak merespon sama sekali.

"Baka! Kali ini alasan apa lagi yang ingin kau utarakan hah!" ucapku kesal, dengan guratan di kepalaku.

"Ahh... santai saja. Tadi ada—"

"Kartu _Joker Limited Edition_? Cap pipi bentuk hati? Celana _Legging_ warna warni?" pekikku memotong ucapannya. Sungguh. Hanya karena masalah kecil ini, membuatku frustasi!

"Tidak, tidak. Tadi ada sepatu Belanda warna _polkadot_." ucapnya dengan santainya sembari tersenyum. Membuatku ingin melayangkan pukulanku ke kepalanya.

"Aaahhh... ya sudahlah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Hng... duduk sajalah dulu..."

Aku pun merebahkan diriku di atas bangku taman. Sungguh. Rasanya rindu sekali dengan tempat duduk mengingat penatnya kakiku. Hisoka turut bergabung di sebelahku. Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Sekadar mengisi oksigen.

"Apalagi? Kau bilang kau sudah bosan dengan Kuroro. Jadi apa yang ingin kau utarakan kali ini?"

Hisoka memandangi langit senja yang memayungi York Shin. "Ada 1 bocah yang nampak menarik."

Aku berdengung heran. Bocah? Untuk apa dia bermain-main dengan bocah nan lemah? Tiada guna!

"Hah? Sekarang siapa lagi? Kau ingin bermain-main dengan bocah?"

Ia malah terkikik geli. Seperti biasa, namun tampak mengherankan. "Kalau kau melihatnya, kau pasti juga akan berdecak kagum..." ujarnya membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Hah? Jangan bohong. Kau pikir dengan tipe _Henka_mu dapat membohongiku?"

"Ckck... aku tak bohong..." ujarnya seraya mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk '_Peace_'. Aku menunduk menyerah. Capek berurusan dengan orang macam dia.

"Ya sudah..."

Kami diliputi sepi. Hening. Kadang angin semilir dan laluan orang-orang ikut meramaikan. Sekali lagi, hening.

Dalam keheningan ini, kini aku merenung. Merenung kenapa aku masih bisa menyukainya—eh? Akh! Malas memikirkan cinta!

Aku terdiam. Memandangi Hisoka perlahan, dengan tatapan tajamku. Khh... lengan yang kokoh... lengan baju yang selalu terlipat... baju yang sama... dan—oh! Sial! Candu asmara!

"Hisoka..." aku menoleh menghadapnya. Memecah keheningan.

"Hn..."

"Itu... bocah yang kau maksud itu siapa?" ucapku mencari-cari topik dalam keheningan ini.

"Hm... jadi kau mulai tertarik?"

"Mungkin,"

"Namanya Gon. Aku bertemu dengannya saat ujian Hunter. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia saja. Masih banyak yang menarik." jelasnya.

"Kau ini... tak pandang usia. Bocah pun membuatmu tertarik." ujarku. Ia merespon dengan sebuah cekikikan khasnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong..." aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke langit-langit. "Apa kau sama sekali tak merasakan sesuatu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sama sekali tak merasa?" aku menoleh menatap wajah uniknya. "Kau tak tertarik pada perempuan? Hanya tertarik pada musuh lelaki kuat? Berarti kau yaoi, huh?" ucapku dengan nada cuek. Sedikit aku terbelalak berkat ucapan dadakanku barusan.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya sesaat. Sejenak, senyum licik terkembang di wajahnya. Entahlah... aku tak tau apa yang ia rencanakan lewat senyuman aneh itu. Ia berbalik mendekatiku. Menatapku aneh. Sontak, ia membuatku kaget dan terbelalak.

"Hoo... Machi mulai menampakkan sisi wanitanya," ia semakin mendekatiku. Tersenyum licik dan matanya—menatap serius. "Kau cemburu yaa? Fufu..."

"Ap-Apa!"

BUAKK!

"Baka!" bentakku. Kali ini, sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di rambut oranyenya. Kenapa kulakukan?—Entahlah... salah tingkah mungkin.

Aku menoleh lagi. Hisoka sedikit mengusap rambutnya. Ah... aku memang wanita yang kasar.

"Hisoka..." panggilku lagi. Aku menatapnya. Kami jadi saling bertatap muka. Wajah cuekku—dan wajah konyolnya. "Ng... boleh ku tahu? Apa statusku di matamu?" ucapku serius.

"Ahh... kini aku mengerti. Kau ingin tahu bagiku kau ini apa? Bukan begitu, Machi-chan?"

"A-Aahh... ya. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan konyol itu!" bentakku seraya meralat panggilannya terhadapku.

"Hee... bagaimana ya? Kau itu..." ia memandangiku. Mulai dari ujung rambut unguku hingga telapak kakiku. "Ngg..." ia membiarkan gumamannya menggantung. Membuat semua yang melihat heran dengan tingkahnya. "... Bagaimana ya? Hm... ada jawaban, ada komisinya juga." ujarnya.

"Aku tak bercanda!" pekikku kesal sembari mengambil ancang-ancang bersiap memukulnya lagi.

Ia terkikik geli sembari menjauhkan dirinya dari hadapanku. Wajahnya, dari wajah konyol sedikit menjelma menjadi lebih serius. Membuatku sedikit aneh sendiri saat melihat wajah agak seriusnya. Ini... baru pertama kali terlihat raut wajah seperti itu.

"Ngg... sebaiknya aku pulang." ucapku seraya akan beranjak berdiri dan membuang muka.

Aku mulai hendak berjalan. Berjalan tanpa mengetahui status yang jelas. Sulit memang bila kau menyukai orang seperti dia—yang terlihat sulit untuk jujur. 3 langkah telah kutelusuri. Namun, aku terhenti. Terhenti saat suara itu kembali memanggil.

"Machi," ujarnya. "Bagiku, kau itu..." aku menoleh. Menatap wajahnya yang mulai serius. "... Seorang partner hidup. Tolong artikan sendiri secara harfiah." ia berucap sembari tak menatapku. Ini... pertama kalinya ia bertindak lebih serius.

Sesaat, aku terbelalak terkejut. Dia ini... bisa-bisa saja. Sejenak, aku tersenyum simpul. Sedikit bangga juga—mungkin. Pertama kalinya ia tampakkan sebuah nilai _plus_ untukku. Terima kasih, aku tak bimbang lagi.

"Hee... Machi tersenyum. Tak pernah kulihat." ucapnya. Hm... mungkin benar bila ini senyum pertamaku. Tapi, yang menciptakan senyum ini, ialah kau. "Aku belum mendengar jawabmu,"

Aku menoleh berbalik, menghadap senja. "Bagiku, sama saja dengan bagimu. Pikirkan saja sendiri." dan aku berbalik meninggalkannya. Sesaat, sempat kudengar ia terkikik puas—mungkin.

Namun, arigatou, Hisoka. Akhirnya, aku mengerti sebuah kejelasan status. Selama ini hidupku bimbang akan status. Kini, kau beri sebuah jawaban.

Ahh... tak pernah kusangka kau bisa menjelma lebih serius. Apa status ini bisa lebih berkembang, ya? Ahh... tak apa. Aku telah puas.

.

Owari...

.

* * *

Hisoka dan Machi. Si konyol (menurutku) dan si cuek. Susah nyatuin pair ini! Dx Makanya saia buat jadi agak OOC... OwO Ini dehh... straight pair yang paling saia suka di HxH. XD

Koq kayaknya agak pendek yaa? OwO Ahh... never mind. Akhir2 ini ngebuat yg panjang2...

Review please~! x3


End file.
